Terpekur
by kikooo
Summary: Di tengah panasnya pantai, di bawah guyuran shower, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di satu bilik shower yang sama. Chanyeol hanya bisa terpekur ketika melihat Baekhyun membuka bajunya perlahan.../Ini masih rate T kok/AU/Garing/DLDR!


**Terpekur**

**by kikooo**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

All casts belong to God and this fic belongs to me.

**Warnings:**

AU. Garing bet dah.

**Main Pairing:**

ChanBaek/BaekYeol.

**Casts:**

Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol.

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

[o][o][o]

Matahari kali ini bersinar dengan amat menggila. Cahayanya seakan-akan ingin menjilat habis semua yang berada di permukaan muka bumi ini.

Termasuk Park Chanyeol.

Hari ini manajer EXO mengajak seluruh anak-anak buah kesayangannya untuk berlibur ke salah satu pantai di Pulau Jeju. Tentu saja seluruh member EXO amat sangat senang, terutama si Chanyeol yang tak bisa diam dan mendambakan deburan ombak serta pohon kelapa yang melambai mengikuti arah angin.

Tapi, sayangnya matahari bersinar terlalu terik sehingga Chanyeol sudah belasan kali pergi ke ruang _shower_ untuk sekedar menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terbakar dan memerah akibat panas matahari dengan air sejuk.

Huh, benar-benar tak disangka kalau Pulau Jeju menyimpan pantai seganas ini.

"Hiya! Panas sekali! Aku butuh air dingin!" seru Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini sudah yang keempatbelas kalinya Chanyeol ngacir ke ruang _shower_. Ia segera memasuki bilik yang kosong, memutar keran, lalu mendesah lega ketika tetesan demi tetesan air dingin menerpa badannya.

Lihat saja! Saking panasnya hari ini, beberapa tetesan air yang baru saja mengenai tubuh Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan suara desisan seperti air mendidih.

Kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan badannya sehingga punggungnya tak iri hati karena tidak diberi pancuran air dingin. Iseng-seng ia menatap jendela yang cukup besar di sampingnya. Untung saja jendela ini terbuat dari kaca riben, sehingga tak ada orang yang dapat melihat ke dalam.

Ugh, bahkan dari kaca riben saja Chanyeol dapat membayangkan betapa panasnya di luar sana.

_SRET_!

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ketika melihat tirai penutupnya dikibas dan dibuka dengan cepat oleh seseorang. Chanyeol nyaris terperanjat karena dikiranya itu adalah semacam _sasaeng fans_. Tapi ternyata orang itu hanyalah Baekhyun.

"Hiya! Baekhyun-ah! Kukira siapa!" seru Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada, menetralisir dag-dig-dug-nya.

Baekhyun menatap rikuh. "Maaf, Yeol. Aku mau menumpang mandi dan ganti baju, ya. Panas sekali di luar sana dan aku tak tahan lagi."

"Kenapa tidak di bilik lain saja?!"

"Tidak berani. Kalau berdua kan, setidaknya ada satu orang yang menjaga tirainya," kata Baekhyun tak peduli sambil mulai menyilangkan tangan dan membuka perlahan kaus tipis yang membungkusi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arah kanan sambil menelan ludah dengan agak susah payah. Bukan karena Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun bertelanjang dada sih, hanya saja...

Mata Chanyeol langsung terpekur begitu Baekhyun menatap jendela riben di sampingnya dan menunjukkan punggung polosnya pada Chanyeol. Berkat latihan kerasnya selama ini, akhirnya punggung Baekhyun yang tadinya kurus kerempeng tinggal tulang itu dapat menampilkan otot-otot yang cukup kentara jelas juga.

Baekhyun segera mendekati _shower_ dan menyirami tubuhnya dengan air sejuk yang sejak tadi diidam-idamkannya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati tiap bulir-bulir air yang membasahi tiap inci tubuhnya.

Mata Chanyeol masih terpekur menatapnya.

"Aah~ segarnya!" desah Baekhyun lega.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Baekhyun mematikan _shower_ dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Beberapa tetes air terciprat ke arah Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol masih terpekur dengan objek yang dilihatnya.

Selesai mengibas rambutnya, beberapa butir air yang beruntung tidak terlempar turun jatuh melewati ujung rambut, pipi, leher, dada, dan perutnya. Ah, apa sih yang lebih seksi kalau melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Dan lagi-lagi mata Chanyeol masih terpekur menatapnya.

Baekhyun pun langsung membuka matanya lalu menatap _shower_ dengan tatapan puas, kemudian menyapukan rambut basahnya ke belakang, membuat otot-otot lengannya juga terlihat jelas untuk seseorang yang tentu saja berdiri hanya beberapa senti darinya.

Kemudian, Baekhyun mengambil baju kering yang ditaruhnya di gantungan terdekat. Sebelum ia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam baju tersebut, ia begitu terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang masih diam terpaku menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan, yah, bisa dikatakan tidak biasa.

"C-Chanyeol? A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan jantung yang agak berdebar-debar. Ya, iyalah! Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens seperti itu, mana bisa ia tidak merasa deg-deg-an?

Melihat Chanyeol yang tak bergeming juga menatapnya, Baekhyun langsung memakai baju dengan cepat dan mengayunkan tangannya ke beberapa senti di depan mata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Halo? Bumi kepada Chanyeol, masuklah," ujar Baekhyun dengan heran. Ia amat merasa kalau Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, tapi... kenapa?

"B-Baekhyun..." Akhirnya Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu juga!

"Chanyeol?" Begitu melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mendelik. "Iyuhhh! Yeollie! Kenapa kau sampai mengiler begitu?! Ada apa?"

Kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya menatap ke arahnya! Melainkan...

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap kaca riben di belakangnya yang langsung membuat Baekhyun mengerti segalanya.

"Pantas saja," gumam Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, Chanyeol makin melebarkan matanya seraya berteriak...

"PENJUAL ES KRIM PISANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

**[August 8th, 2014]**

...

**Hiyaaa! Ini fanfic apaan?!**

**Tapi... mau kan di-**_**review**_**? (pake mode mata bling-bling)**

**xoxo,**

**kikooo (bukan pacar GD)**


End file.
